


Tales of the City

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Galavant (TV), House M.D., Psych, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Historical References, Human!verse, Humor, Kink, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Who? A ragtag team of misfitsWhen? Present Day, 2019Where? San Francisco, CaliforniaWhen lives collide, things change forever. At least they do for this team of misfits, who are just trying to navigate love, life and the gay scene on the streets of San Francisco.This story is inspired by the Netflix adaptation of Tales of the City, hence the title, with elements borrowed from the mini-series.No copyright infringement intended.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the above tags offend or trigger you, please be careful about reading on. I will add more when they come up, but if you feel I forget any, feel free to let me know. Enjoy.

**Who? Dishonorably discharged soldiers**

**When? World War II, 1942**

**Where? San Francisco Bay, California**

Before San Francisco was the gay hub we know today, it was home to men who, "habitually or occasionally engaged in homosexual or other perverse sexual practices," which was banned in the American Armed Forces and treated as a mental illness in general. Men known to engage in this behavior or men who were simply suspected of it were discharged from the Armed Forces and left on San Francisco Bay, where the Pacific Theater of Operations was, which made all the strategic decisions in World War II.

For whatever reason, these men chose not to travel back to their home towns and instead settles in San Francisco, creating a community banded together against hate and bigotry, which soon became one of the world's biggest gay meccas.

**Who? The citizens of San Francisco**

**When? Present day, 2019**

**Where? San Francisco, California**

Today, we know San Francisco to be one the most racially and sexually diverse places on Earth, as well as one of the most accepting. The city is always alive and bustling, whether it's with parties or just rowdy brunches with one too many mimosas. This is only thanks to the men who were tossed aside and chose to use it to their advantage and build on it, developing a place of love and acceptance.

This is where our story takes place. On the bridge, the streets, the beaches, in the shops, the bathrooms, the bars, the restaurants, the parks, the houses and the lives of the citizens of San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: http://www.thinkwalks.org/2010/06/18/how-did-san-francisco-become-a-gay-mecca/


	2. When Sam Met Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester meets Gabriel Novak in his flower shop, Plant Parenthood, and falls harder than he ever has before. Hopefully, he can make a lasting and good impression.

**Who? Sam Winchester and Gabriel Milton-Novak**

**When? June 3rd, 2019, 1:46 PM**

**Where? Outside the doors of Plant Parenthood, San Francisco, California**

Sam gapes as he looks into the window of the little flower shop, decked out with rainbow flags and the glowing neon signs. The windows were stocked full of tulips, roses, daisies and peonies, the pots lightly crowded together, but not over powering, inviting and cozy. From the street, Sam could hear the soft indie rock songs playing from behind the doors, though it wasn’t so loud that it reminded him of a club, but more of a nice coffee shop.

But, none of that was what was catching Sam’s attention…no…it was the man behind the counter, in the gold apron and soft smile as he cuts the stems off of the rose and sunflower arrangement he was putting together. His feet move before his brain can stop him and he’s inside, the air smelling like soil, flowers and a bit of caramel, the music enveloping him like a nice, safe bubble.

“Hi,” comes the voice, nothing short of angelic to Sam, “Can I help you?” The man looks up from the vase and smiles so brightly, Sam doesn’t think he’s ever seen the sun quite so close.

“Uh…U-uh…” Sam struggles for a moment before he finally regains some sort of brain function, “I’m Sam.”

“Hi, Sam,” he chuckles and it’s the most incredible thing Sam’s ever heard. “I’m Gabriel. Are you alright?” Gabriel. That might Sam’s new favourite word.

“Y-yeah, just, uhm…I’m not good with flowers.” He struggles for an excuse for his behaviour, managing to find the lamest one possible.

“Well, that’s no problem. What’s the occasion?” He asks, coming closer, his movements fluid like a dance.

“…My…um…for my mother,” he finally settles, looking at his feet.

“Just because? What a son!” Gabriel smiles, “Do you see any that she likes? You don’t need to know the names.”

“Oh…um…she used to keep these,” he gently touches the petal of a Jasmine, “in the house. But, I’m not sure…”

“Well, what does she keep around now?” He looks at Sam expectantly, with wide eyes, which Sam thinks is probably one of the sweetest things he’s ever seen.

He felt bad destroying that hope, “Uh, n-nothing. She, uh, she died a long time ago…” he clears his throat.

“Oh,” realization dawns on him, “I’m sorry…” He bites his lip and grabs a vase of daffodils, “Here…I leave these for my mother every year,” he takes them to the front desk, eyes shinier than before. He sets the vase down and grabs a nice white ribbon to tie around it, hands moving like they were made to do this work. “On the house,” he says, giving Sam a soft, comforting smile.

“No, no, I cou-“

“Please,” Gabe gently touches his hand as it goes for his pocket. “I’m just happy knowing they’re going to a good cause. I’m sure she’ll love them.”

“Uhm…thank you,” he smiles at him and takes the flowers, turning to leave and walking to the door before turning back around. “Gabriel, I-“ He starts, then jumps as Gabriel’s right behind him, holding out a receipt.

“Now, go,” he tucks it in the breast pocket of his flannel, he smiles, walking, no, floating back to the little table of a desk.

Sam heads out and takes out the receipt, smiling at the neat cursive at the bottom, gold just like everything about him. ‘I know how it feels to lose a mom. Give me a call, anytime. –Gabriel’. He smiles as he walks, shaking his head. Maybe he made a better impression than he thought.


End file.
